


Ghost in the Rain

by AntiTurtle



Series: Nayuta's Prelude to Shadow Bringers [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Au Ra Xaela (Final Fantasy XIV), Depression, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Self-Hatred, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-02 11:56:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19198303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntiTurtle/pseuds/AntiTurtle
Summary: The Warrior of Light has fallen into a deep depression following the events of the scions losing consciousness and being unable to help them, feeling as if the one time she truly needed to be a hero shes failed, after losing against Zenos and almost being killed by him shes rescued by Estinien, He comes to check on her but usually finds her sleep, his visits turn to something else when she finally wakes while hes there





	1. Ghost in the Rain

Ghost in the Rain

Only a week after her battle against Zenos, still nursing her wounds, unable to return to the battle field while they mend, still wondering what the man who called to her meant, still wondering how she would save her friends, the Warrior of Light was low. Depression and self loathing settled into her, the so called Primal Slayer, Savior of Eorzea, Chosen of Hydaelyn, yet she sits here weeping like a babe at her inability to help those closest to her, barely eating or leaving her bed, she resigned herself to her depression giving in to the thoughts in her head. As her wounds healed, her days and nights would seem to blend together, she wouldn’t notice the world around her, yet she would notice the ghost-like presence that would appear In her room on occasion.

She finally wakes to it hovering over her, tall, brooding, drenched in rain…..worried, he pulled her from the battle before Zenos could make his final strike, rushing her to Ishgard and Aymeric’s care. He would leave quickly after getting her to the chirurgeons, not being able to stand seeing her in such a state

“Why are you here, I’m naught but a waste of time….” She says bitterly looking at the tall figure in her room.

”Why didn’t you stay with Aymeric until your wounds healed, what in Halones name would you do if they reopened…” His words sharp like the pains in her sides.

The two of them stopped talking, silence coming over the room, neither knowing what to say. He looked down at her, looking into her eyes, the glimmer of determination he had grew accustomed to seeing was no longer there, now replaced by dull lifelessness, as he lit the candle near her bed he could see the tears which stained her face.

“You’ve been crying, do you truly feel so helpless? You’ve done so much before, saved Ishgard, liberated both Doma and Ala Mhigo, stopped the Garleans countless times yo-” His words cut short, by the woman sitting in the bed in front of him.

“And what do you bloody know? Do you think I want to always be the hero, the person everyone runs to. I didn’t ASK for this, I DIDN’T WANT THIS!” Her voice horse and rough from sorrowful days of weeping, but she continues on, even as strained as she sounds. 

“Stopping Gods, Ascians, beings Hells Bent on destroying Eorzea. And the one time I care to be the hero, the one time I NEED TO BE THE HERO…..I can’t even help the people who need me the most…”

Where her words stop the weeping begins again, her body falling back on the bed, tears streaming down the sides of her face.

Audibly swallowing, he forces back his own emotions, he sits down reaching at her pulling her to his shirt, the dragoon not caring if she stains it “I….usually leave these kind of things to those more tactful like Aymeric or Aphinaud. But…you’re not alone…you have the people you’ve helped, they’re here…I’m here”

His hand falling to stroke her back trying to calm her, lightly brushing over the bandages shes neglected to change often. Feeling the shuttering from her crying wracking through her slender frame while the tears still stream down her face, the sobbing continues the dragoon silently consoling her the best he could. After silence settles over them for some time she looks up from his chest, eyes red and wet, finally calm her heart beat and breathing finally slowing to a normal pace. She clears her throat.

“Why have you been coming here every night, why do care so damn much to check on me? I’m naught but a waste of time…I’m not the hero you all see me as…”

He looks down, her eyes welling up with tears once again, he wants to stop these tears, he wants to see the glimmer in her eyes again instead of them being dull and tearful.

“You’re not a waste of time, if you were I wouldn’t waste all time making sure you’re still alive!” he says as he wipes her face. “And if you weren’t than why am I still here? Why am I still Alive? You saved me from Nidhogg, from myself, from rage that threatened to engulf my entire being. Yet here I am! Still breathing, still fighting. You’re not just a hero….you’re my hero, and Gods be damned if I let this sorrow of yours engulf you! 

The small woman stares at him, shocked by his words. At a loss she looks at him, unsure what to respond to him with, she looks away in embarrassment of what he said to her, 

“Y-you don’t mean that, I don’t mean that much to you” She stutters out her words, nervously pushing herself away from Estinien. 

”Y-you do mean that much to me, and more!” As he ends his sentence he realizes what he had just said to her, both now fainly blushing at one another.

“What do you mean m-more?” she asks, staring up at the tall elezen. “I…..didn’t think you would care for something….someone with scales, and certainly not a useless hero such as myself…” 

Placing his hand on her face he says to her “I d-don’t care what you look like, and I don’t think of you as useless, only hurt, and scared. I’m sure we’ll find a way to help the scions, and to end this war.”

Hearing his words seem to breathe hope into the Auri woman, even if she cared not to be a hero, acting as if she was alone, as if other people weren’t as hurt or scared as if they failed as well. She’d also be lying if she said seeing Estinien go through so much trouble for her didn’t leave her feeling warm. 

Placing her hand on his. “You seem to care a great deal for me….even as I show you such a shameful display. I didn’t want you to see me like this, a mess in mine own home” She lets out a small laugh, though more embarrassment than amusement.

“I see nothing wrong with what sits before more, I see you and naught else and I only s-see beauty in you…” He says as he looks at the woman placed before him, only in her small clothes,

The dragoon face gains a slight tinge of red as he notices how close he is to her, but he wanted to be close to her. After the events in Ishgard, after almost losing himself to Nidhoggs rage, he grew fairly fond of her. Whether it be from her saving him, or the time they spent together travelling, he wasn’t sure when, but he was sure that he was indeed fond of her.

He leans closer to her, closer to his heroines face. “H-how did you want me to see you then?” He stutters out while lightly brushing his thumb over her cheek, his eyes meeting with hers. Both unsure where this could lead.

“Not like this, tearful and melancholic, anything would have been better” Her eyes still wet from her weeping, she looks into his. “I felt if I were ever this close to you I would be a little more prettier”

He stares into her, pulling her closer to him careful to not agitate her wounds while wiping the remaining tears from under her eyes. 

“Even in this state you’re pretty to me, even if you feel like your display was unsightly…..Aymeric tells me its ok to breakdown sometimes, to not act as if nothing affects you…its ok to rely on others”

”What if I wanted to rely on you Estinien…? If I could come to you when it all feels like its all going to break again?”

”Then I’d be there for you…..like you were there for me, when it all broke and when I had no hope” 

He leans in further lightly brushing her lips with his, their eyes still locked into one another, she connects her lips to his. They share a deep kiss, her eyes closing as her fingers balling up the material of his shirt, his arms slowly embracing her waist as he pulls her on top of him and she relaxes into his arms.

Their lips break away from each others both panting heavily, their hearts racing. As she sat on him she buries her face into his neck still feeling defeated,but the weight she felt feels somewhat lighter.


	2. Chapter Two, a Heroines Interlewd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estinien and Nayuta bicker back and forth over her lack of selfcare, thw two argue, but deeper feelings and wants surface

Ghost in the Rain Part 2

 

As she sat on him, face buried in his neck, Estinien couldn’t help but notice the bandages around her chest hadn’t been changed for some time, old stains from where her blood came through them noticeable to the dragoon, given how many times hes neglected his own. 

”I see you haven’t been taking proper care of yourself , how long has it been since you last changed them” He says as he gently rubs his hands on the bandages near her ribs.

Nayuta squirms slightly, not wanting to answer his question, her hesitance only makes him pester her more. “By the gods woman what would you do if they got infected!” She turns her face in embarrassment knowing the stern look her would give her. 

“I-I don’t mean to sound harsh, but you could get sick from not taking care of your wounds, and I would prefer that to not happen” 

She finally meets his soft yet stern gaze, pitiful looking as she croaks out. “I don’t k-know how to w-wrap them properly…so I’ve avoided it”

”Then why didn’t you stay in Ishgard where the chirurgeons could tend to you?” He looks at her with worry in his eyes, hoping she would understand how bad this could have turned out. 

“You should head back to Ishgard and let someone look at your wounds!”

“I don’t want to head back to Ishgard”

”Why?!”

”I don’t want to deal with people right now…”

”Who will tend to your wounds then, you need new bandages!”

”If you CARE so much you change them then!”

“I will then!”

They both blush at one another hard as they realize what was said, but both were truly being stubborn. Nayuta refused to leave her home, not wanting even Estinien to see her in such a state let alone Aymeric and any of her friends shes made in Ishgard. Estinien worried she may fall ill and would have to be tended to longer, even still Estinien persists with what he said and pushes on.

“S-since you want to be so stubborn, I’ll tend to you then, we’ll have to clean them so……you’ll need to remove your top” The dragoon was as red as Dalamud as his words left his mouth, unsure how things would turn out as he continued on.

“F-fine! Since you want to be such a stubborn man y-you’ll do the nursing! I-I have extra’s over there!” She yelps out as she points at the end of her room where some of her belongings sat. She moves herself from his lap and sits back on her bed, a slight pout on her face now. 

“I see you’ve become more lively now” He chuckles, hoping it would at least make her laugh in response. 

“O-only because I have such an aggravating man here treating me as I were a child!” His attempts to make her laugh failing, only making her pout more. 

He returns to her bed, sitting beside her, preparing the new dressing and a salve he found for covering the wounds. “Are you ready?” He asks, hoping to be a quick as he can, as to not further aggravate her.

She nods at him and begins to remove the top to her small clothes, her face so red it would even show on her dark blue scales. He looked at her as she raised her arms, her chest wrapped snugly in the bandage, he would slowly unbind them careful not to agitate or hit the now closing wounds left from the blades some time before even as his hands nervously shook while doing so. 

”You are n-not the only one embarrassed by this you know” She says are her breasts are finally unbound and on fully display to him, knowing she couldn’t cover them as he had to apply the new bandage to her torso.

“Would you prefer them under or over…” He says as he focuses on the material in his hand rather than looking at her. She thinks for a moment before squeaking out her response to him.

“.…..I would prefer you to wrap them under mine breasts…..if that isn't too much to ask” She lifts them while looking away, making it easier for him to begin redressing her wounds. He applies the salve around the wounds before re-wrapping her torso. 

As he begins moving his hands, checking to make sure it isn't too tight, his hands lightly brushing against her skin rubbing gently against the underside of her breasts. “Aaahn~” A small moan finally escapes her mouth as he keeps grazing her soft skin.

“I-I didn't mean to, I was only trying to be carefu-” His words cut off as she sighs nervously. “I-it’s fine, just f-finish already…” Her eyes locked with his as she stutters out her words.

He quickly finishes up, tightening her new bandages before he stands up and prepares to leave the room without a word. Before he could get far she grabs his hand, he looks back in surprise thinking she would want to be alone to change her clothes.

“You have to s-stay, I don’t want to be alone, and there's no one else I have to go to” She looks up at him with a sense of want in her eyes, her warm hands slightly squeezing his. He sits back down, looking at her wondering why she still hasn’t dressed herself.

“I’ll stay, but I’ll leave the room so you can change into fresh clothing, I promise I wont go any where” He figures she simply needs reassurance, but he was wrong. She moves her arm from her chest revealing her erect nipples, looking at him longingly. “They’re like this b-because of you……will you do something about it?”

“Wh-what do you want me to d-do about it?” Estinien unsure of how to approach the aroused au ra. Hesitant and unsure herself she would squeak out. “I want you to take my mind off…e-everything..”

She pulls the hand shes still holding guiding him to her as she lays back on her bed her chest full exposed to him. He would slowly come closer until he was hovering over her, as their faces became closer they would share another deep kiss, his hands gently grabbing and massaging her breast. As they continued on his tongue would slowly enter her mouth, twirling and dancing around as things became more heated.

Wanting to feel more, taste more, he would break their kiss and slowly move down from her mouth, placing kisses from her cheek, to her neck, and finally stopping at her chest. He would begin by gently licking around her areola.

“You tre -fwuua- treat me so gently” She moans out as Estinien suckles on her chest, running her fingers through his hair. With a slight pop from him releasing her erect nipple from his Mouth he responds. “If we’re doing this…then I want to go slow. I want to saviour you. “His mouth trailing down her exposed stomach before his face ends up between her thighs.He kisses and licks her inner thighs thoroughly, watching her twitch and shiver from the touch of his lips. He looks up at her meeting her eyes as he gently caresses her thighs with his hand. 

“Are you r-ready?” He says without trying to stutter, his nerves slightly kicking in. She nods slowly. With her reply he begins by burying his face in her groin, taking in the smell of her body,his arms slowly wrapping around her legs. She pants lightly from the touch. As he hears her pulse increasing as the intensity raises he lick her folds over her small clothes, her pelvis jolting as she feels his warm breath and tongue against her. Their night only beginning.


End file.
